Naruto the Legendary ZET!
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: Naruto is the new Zetman. pair is Naruto x Yandere Kushina no incest involved.


**Hey guys i got the offical fanfiction app so i should be pumping out stories soon.**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 0

 ** _The Awakening!_**

A young man in his early twenties was laying down on his bed wide awake not moving a muscle even as the sun bled into his vision and he looked up at his ceiling his eyes that were a bright blue were now twin iceburgs and he raised his left hand seeing a ring imbedded on it's back and clenched it tightly and grit his teeth making his tan skin and whisker scars contort in anger as he suffered a flashback making him remember what todays date was and he growled in anger at having his own parents choose his weakling _Sisters_ if he can even call them that.

 ** _Downstairs._**

Minato sighed and looked at his wife Kushina his third wife after his first and second divorced him after having Naruto and the twins Natsuki and Naruko and he's just happy that he won the custody.

He sighed again and asked "Kushina i hope Naruto won't be to mad about this,I mean i feel like i'm making a huge mistake here."

She merely glanced and for a split second glared at him but then smiled luckily he hadn't noticed it and said "Well i don't know we'll just have to see don't worry _honey_ everything will be find!" she chirped with her hands together while thinking ' _You fucking fool the only reason i married you was to produce strong heirs or heiresses but now that i've noticed **Naruto-Kun** i will make him **MINE AND ONLY MINE, HES MINE MINE MINE MINE**_ **MINE!** _And after this is done i will leave you bastard fool i will take Naruto-kun with me of course after i make him love me and only me! HAHAHAHAHA!'_

But outwardly she just grinned and chuckled darkly as her eyes glowed purple.

 **Back to Naruto**

Naruto suddenly had a violent shiver and whimpered but shook it off and got ready.

He got up and stumpled to his bathroom wading through the beer bottles and other 'things' on the floor but he bent down picked up a pack of blu cigarettes and slammed the door closed just as Kushina walked in and gasped at all the beer bottles,Bongs,and other drugs or alcohol

and covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face and her face suddenly took on a rather dark and sinister visage as she cursed Minato's name and thought _'Like i thought the fucking fool doesn't even see the suffering his son goes through but i do and i promise Naruto-kun i will help take the pain away but all you have to do is submit to me your queen and i will stop the pain.'_

She merely smirked and rubbed tge tears away and walked forward but hit a bong with her toe and grabbed it and immediatly noticed some of Naruto's saliva and blushed and took some and put it in her mouth and moaned quietly and nearly came then and there but she noticed some wadded up tissue paper and a magizine with sexy looking red heads and smiled widly and grabbed some and left with the bong in her hand along with the tissue and ran to a peice of wall and she put the bong away and put her hand on it and pushed her magic into it and suddenly a doorway appeared and she walked in it and it closed up behind her as she walked torwards a shrine.

The shrine was gold and bronze with little statues of Naruto in various poses and several of his things like a used tooth brush or an apple with teeth marks and saliva in it.

She whispered "Soon Naruto-kun soon."

while eyeing all the pictures on the wall around her of Her true love.

 **Back to Naruto**

Naruto shivered again as he sat on the john and smoked his cigeratte and leaned back his sun kissed blonde hair matted down due to the heat from the shower running and he got up not noticing a pair of purple eyes looking at him and hushed whispering as they watched his muscluar and toned body flex with every movement he made and then the eyes looked down from his eight pack and duck wings to his ahem _**'Seal clubber'**_ between his legs but then the person behind the eyes groaned as Naruto got in the shower and they disappeared but reappeared beside him and got an eyefull of his third arm holding an apple and blushed and they looked away.

Kushina couldn't take it any more and looked away and after calming down looked back only to see Naruto's _Very toned_ ass and licked her lips and blushed at the images in her mind and her hand drifted downwards and she started thrusting her fingers in herself and covered her mouth as she came.

Naruto meanwhile was smoking his vapor stick and grunted and brought his hands downward while a refreshed Kushina watched as he jerked off and moaned "Oh Sakura-chan!" and he erupted while Kushina sat there silently until she heared Naruto her Naruto-kun start crying.

He sobbed out "Why Sakura-chan why did you leave me for him?! WHY?! WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T?!" and he slammed into the wall and slid down the water pouring down on him as he cried and harshly spat "I swear i will kill you _Sasuke_! I will not let this slight to me go unpunished

this i vow i will kill you the next time we fight!"

(Down with the sickness.)

Suddenly Naruto went to his knees in pain and screamed making his silence seals strain and Kushina to cry as Naruto howled as his face became more angular and his eyes turned yellow while white bone like armor exploded from his body and engulfed him and he let out one final scream as he stood up in an instant and Kushina looked on in amazment as her love had white armor all over him with black lines and his hair turned into horns and was looking upwards his mouth in a silent scream as suddenly white bone like wings and tail burst from his back and he gave a hoarse scream as they and the armor receded into him and he fell face first into the wall and became unconsious.

(song ended)

Kushina immediatly opened a secret door,rushed in grabbed her beloved and rushed into his room and set him onto the bed while in disbelief that her beloved is the legendary ZET a warrior that is made of peices from every faction not to mention is said to be what absolute perfection looks like.

The reason Kushina knows this is because she read about it when she was in the underworld with her sister Venelana Gremory but she opened a portal here searching for strong mates and she found him her king Naruto Namikaze or is Naruto Kannzaki the last name of the original ZET? who knows but she knows one thing after he kills his half brother she will take him with her back to her home.

 **Mindscape**

Naruto got up and grunted in pain wondering were he was and took in his sorroundings and gasped in shock at seeing buildings and looked up only to see the same thing but upside down and noticed it raining and he asked "W-where am i?"

A voice cut in "We're in your mindscape my host." Naruto whirled around so fast Jin was worried he got whiplash and Naruto took in the person before him.

He had semi flat and spiky hair which was brown,tan skin,brown eyes, he wore a black and white jacket, tan khaki pants that were torn at the ankles and he had on black flip flops.

Naruto then asked "Who the hell are you?"

making Jin face fault but he said "I'm Jin Kanzaki and i was the orignal ZET but i died after i managed to severly wound Trihexa a beast of unimaginable power and now i am a spirit who decided to make you my son and host."

Naruto loolooked cautious but Jin said "I have watched you and i hacmve seen your hate and i will give you power but first you have to accept my offer to being my son."

Naruto had flashbacks to everyone putting him down his two mothers abandoning him but then he focused on Kushina and noticed she was always there for him and he decided to protect her and he looked at Jin eyes full of determination and said "Yes i will be your son as long as i can protect Kushina!" Jin chuckled and grabbed his sons hand as a bright white glow shone around them.

 **Outside mind scape.**

Naruto's body glowed catching Kushina's attention as he shot up and transformed again and yelled "I swear i will keep Kushina safe and protect her from harm because i LOVE HER!" Kushina fell to her knees and said with tears in her eyes " I-i love you to Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned to her and detransformed and smiled and picked her up bridal style and ran to the administrative building only to run into Sasuke and Sakura.

(Washing the world away by crossfade plays.)

Naruto sat Kushina down and Sasuke said "Hey dope wha-*Boom*" Naruto punched him and transformed taking them and everyone by suprised as Naruto started laying a beatdown on Him until his bone tail peirced Sakuras skull and he impaled his left arm through SasUKE's chest and killed him then he opened his mouth and a red ball formed and he fired it instantly vaporising them.

(song ends.)

Naruto merely grabbed Kushina and went in the buliding and after talking with the lady behind the counter managed to have Kushina divorce Minato and him to change his name to Naruto Uzumaki Kanzaki and left but Kushina stopped him and said "Wait Naruto-kun Minato was going to make the twins the heirs to the Namikaze clan i told him no when he asked about them being the uzumaki heirs but anyways i am not from this world rather another and i want you to come with me but not after i resurect you as my queen."

Naruto nodded though confused as Kushina led him to a secret underground complex that held a shrine of him and other things but Naruto shrugged not caring.

Kushina then slammed him onto the bed and ripped his clothes off(Same as Jins but with boots instead.) and then kissed him and grabbed his dick and pumped it making him arch his back in pleasure but she then licked the tip and soon engulfed him in her mouth and started bobbing up and down with loud slurping sounds being emenated from her and she then relaxed her throat and manged to deepthroat him.

She got up and crawled to his face and kissed him as she dropped down on him both moaning in pain/pleasure and she started going up and down riding him and after several hours passed and both doing many and i mean MANY more positions Naruto was finally asleep and Kushina took out a Weird looking Queen chess peice and after doing her chant pressed it against his chest and smirked as it was absorbed but became shocked when all the other peices were absorbed as well and she sat there but she soon laughed and nuzzled his sleeping form and said "Yes now your mine Naruto-kun and i'll never let you go."

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED._**


End file.
